Camping Part 2 : The Truths Revealed
by bxk-freakazoid
Summary: this is a sequel to Camping by bxkmaniac who is also me . So, after ben and kevin get serious, and gwen gets angry, and julie has no idea...will the female tennyson manage to keep the gay relationship of her cousin in the dark from her best friend Julie? i suck at summaries, mind you, so you mite wanna read the story? and hint: pls read Camping first before reading this fic!
1. You got no one to love

_**This is the sequel to bxkmaniac's story 'Camping'.**_

_**Alright; for those who have no idea what this story 'Camping' or its author 'bxkmaniac' is; please refer my profile to know about the author and read the story!**_

DISCLAMIER : I think its obvious enough that I don't own Ben Ten Alien Force or its characters!

_**Ok: now on to the story...!  
**_

* * *

**Camping 2 : The Truths Revealed(the sequel)**

RECAP: 

The foursome team consisting of Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Julie, decide to go camping for two weeks as a stress-buster remedy. During one of the nights, the boys spill their feelings for each other, and owing to the sound seclusion and privacy of their sleeping spot, they make love. Unfortunately, the next morning Gwen catches them. Reasoning with the boys, though angry, she decided to keep the matter a hush, in order to prevent her best friend Julie from shocking herself.

And the story continues…:

Chapter One : You got no one to love. 

It was a glorious chirpy morning.

"So, how was your sleep last night?" asked Julie, all smiles, fresh from a happy sleep.

Unlike Gwen, who has unfortunately lost all her 'freshness' after the debacle she just saw.

"Why don't you ask the boys? They'll tell you", Gwen hummed darkly, her eyes sore on Kevin's, who returned the cold stare just as perfectly.

"The boys? Oh, ok then'', Julie innocently turned to Ben and Kevin, "How was your sleep last night? Well?"

"Oh, it was…_great_..." was all Ben could reply, forcing his mind to not drown in a flashback.

Kevin merely smirked at Gwen.

"That's good." Julie smiled. "A sound sleep is really good for the mind and body."

"Sound….yeah. It _was_ pretty 'sound'. Noisy actually."

"Huh?"

It was only after Ben looked at Julie that he realized his words didn't make any sense…to Julie!

But it _did_, to Kevin. And Gwen.

"Oh, it's nothing. I guess I didn't get _enough_ sleep, though", squeaked Ben, nervously sweeping his hand behind his head, chuckling embarrassedly. But that was a bad move. As his hand reached up to his neck, his sleeve lowered, only to reveal a nasty bruise on his wrist.

Kevin easily recognized it as was caused when he was trying to hold down a thrilled Ben from moving too much.

"AAAW !", squeaked Julie, who immediately spotted the wound. She jumped out and grabbed his arm, tying to inspect what she found.

Ben was trying to do the opposite –

He was trying to hide his wrist.

But Julie won't stop, she finally managed to hold him still and pull down his sleeve to his elbow, displaying an array of more bruises, but they were smaller and less significant.

"Ben! What the?! How did you get hurt?!", she looked up at him in sympathetic pity, if that is possible.

A trickle of sweat ran down Ben's spine, as his neck started to heat up.

His green eyes quickly glanced at Kevin, who looked back helplessly.

"I..uh..I..ran….ran into some prickly nail, I mean, thorn bushes…"

What else could poor Ben say?!

_Kevin and I were having hot, vicious sex and we hadn't cut our nails._

"Oh, my! " Julie sighed at the bruises, and then looked up at Ben, "But why did you run into prickly bushes? And when was that?!"

"Well….um, it-it was last night, I woke up to pee and, I lost my way to the Rust Bucket. I was half asleep."

Thankfully, for Ben and Kevin, Julie bought it.

She smiled at him, "You, dope! Next time, draw luminescent lines to the Rust bucket on the ground, ok?!"

"Eh,eh..eh...", was all Ben could sigh.

"Come Ben, you need to give some first aid to those bruises. And-'', before she could continue she noticed _more_ evidence of 'last night'...on Ben's neck.

"Gosh, it looks almost like as if someone's scratched you bad, all over!" Julie exclaimed, staring at Ben's column of slender neck.

"Gee, I _wonder_ who", piped Gwen sarcastically, her eyes still battling with Kevin's.

Ben was getting quite uncomfortable, with Julie staring at his bruises, and Kevin and Gwen undergoing what seemed like a cold war between their eyes.

Gwen was not ready to forgive the boys. Neither were the boys ready to give up their new found relationship.

Julie smiled good-naturedly at Ben, "All right then. Let's treat those wounds, now shall we?"

"Ok", Ben smiled forcibly.

Julie smiled wide, and before Ben could blink an eye, she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Immediately, Ben's eyelids widened, his pupils dilated, as the green of his eyes glanced sideways at Kevin, whose fists clenched on their own.

Guilt was written in Ben's eyes, but Kevin's merely said nothing.

"Come", she said, linking an arm with Ben's and leading a confused Ben towards the Rust Bucket for first aid treatment.

The osmosian and the anodite were left alone.

"Well, Mr. Homo Romeo, how long do you think your 'man' can fool Julie?!" asked Gwen, hands folded, and her left-foot tapping, waiting for Kevin's reply.

"As long as your bitchy mouth stays shut."

The look on Gwen's face was priceless!

Kevin turned to leave, when Gwen stopped him, by calling out, "It doesn't depend on _my_ mouth; if Julie comes to know about the two of you, and your hormone-overload, you ain't seen the worst of me yet!"

So said, she huffed off.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "How can a guy get some ben-licious peace around here?!''

* * *

The following few days were rather a miniature hell for the gays.

During the day, they behaved as if nothing had happened; the boys had to spent time with their respective girls. They camp, swim, eat, star-gaze, and do all the other stuff the four used to do, _before_, of course, that one night a leech crept up Ben's leg.

The pretending usually hurt both the boys with guilt.

Like right now, two days after the 'revelations' night, it was a sunny day. The four had decided to swim. Then afterwards, the two pairs lay out on a beach chair each; calm, quiet, simply contend to watch the indigo sky with its vast expanse, and to listen to the whispering breeze.

A rather romantic and gentle weather.

Ben lay in the beach chair with an oblivious Julie next to him, her head on his bare boyish chest. Every passing second, Ben thought of Kevin, which made him slowly angle his head, without moving his chin that rested on Julie's head, and _there_ !

He saw it.

Kevin and Gwen, in exactly the same position in a beach chair, as himself and the Asian. The couple, however, pasted false looks of dreaminess to hide their bitterness.

(Or better said, Gwen hid her annoyance and Kevin his annoyance caused by _Gwen's_ annoyance)

Currently, it seemed as if the raven and the red-head were chatting, with their eyes on the sky, resting against each other, comfy, calm, and relaxed.

But THIS was the real 'chat' between them :-

"Don't strangle me, you moron. I'm not a _guy_ to bear all that muscle!"

"Quit whining, will ya?! If you don't like sitting here, how about I just _fling_ you off into the lake?''

"I would have _jumped in_, myself! But I can't do that because it would raise a question from Julie."

"Darn it. Do we have to sit so damn close?!" hissed Kevin, though from far it would seem as if he wasn't speaking at all.

"If we don't copy _them_-'', said Gwen, flicking her head gently towards the hero and his girlfriend, and then turning to Kevin, "-Julie will notice and, we'll have to lie and lie again to cover it up and lie and lie and-''

"_Shut up_! I get the point, _bitch_!", he hissed again.

"Call me that one-more-time, _Levin_, and you'll see the _REAL_ side of the bitchy anodite!"

At that instance, Ben sighed.

He knew they were fighting even while acting. He knew Kevin like the back of his hand now. And he knew Gwen as well. It made him uncomfortable to think they were trying so hard to keep it all a secret, but kept treading on each other's toes.

Julie noticed Ben sigh. When she looked up, she followed his gaze and saw the two older teens. Julie smiled and waved at Gwen, who waved back, after which both the girls snuggled back into their muscular counterparts.

(Of course, it was snuggling-plus-cursing in Gwen's case; and Ben wasn't all that muscular either.)

Julie looked back up and found that Ben resumed his gaze at the sky.

"Ben, they look happy, don't they?"

"Hmm? Uh, yeah..I guess so."

He was no one to judge, was he?

"Is…something wrong, Ben? You look a little.._confused_!"

"C-c-confused? I'm not confused! About what should I be confused?..."

Julie simply blinked at him. She maybe innocent, but she was smart as well, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Ben froze.

And then, he simply turned back to the sky, sighing,"All I want to tell you is that you look really great in pink."

In reply, Julie chuckled before kissing him gently and going back to sky-gazing. And Julie decided to drop any further questions.

It was a good thing she couldn't see his left eye twitch.

And this was during the day.

But, at night….

One could say, that Ben's and Kevin's relationship was _..nocturnal_.

They would have to keep it that way, because the night was the only time Julie wasn't around Ben, the only time when Kevin could kiss the brunette all he wanted, the only time they could….

It was the same schedule each time:

Once alone, they would lay quiet in the sleep bags, and stare impatiently at the stars, waiting for Julie to fall asleep, which she did soon, because after all, the various activities of the day tire her out.

Then, it's a ravenous testosterone battle.

The only person not enjoying the night is poor Gwen, unable to sleep owing to her sharp hearing and her anger as it pipes up, and not to mention the moaning and groaning that wouldn't stop bothering her even if she put a force field.

And the next morning, Kevin would beat the alarm to dress his lover before popping him back into his sleeping bag. Once the alarm rings, they would all wake up and when Julie has disappeared into the Rust bucket for toilette, a disgruntled Gwen would glare at Kevin with her sleep-deprived eyes, accompanied by acrid remarks that rewarded her equally acrid replies from the calm raven.

And "ahoy!" to a new day.

* * *

A sunny day.

Gwen and Julie sat on a picnic mat near the lake, doing their nails, while Kevin stood leaning against a tree, iPod plugged to his ears. It was then that the raven saw something move from the corner of his eyes. Turning to his left, he spotted Ben waving at him in a beckoning gesture.

An immediate and sly smile crept on his face:- no Julie around, Ben alone, he too alone, genuine privacy.

Should he risk it?

What if Julie came and caught them?

_Should_ he risk it?

Quietly, Kevin switched off the iPod, and stuffed them into his pocket as he casually made his way, as un-suspiciously as possible, to the Rust bucket from behind which Ben had beckoned him.

Duh, Kevin dared. Risk was his middle name!

Ben watched as Kevin approached him and could almost not contain himself, so much that he was lashing his hands out, he grabbed him into the other side of the large van, out of the girls' view.

But once he had Kevin dangerously close and gazing at him, he had no idea what to say. The older teen cocked his head, grinning sensual, he asked, "Whassup?"

Hand it to Kevin to be casual.

"It's the first time we get daylight privacy, Ben. You didn't call me here to spend it on hi's and bye's, rite?!"

Ben's green eyes were at first coy, then turned into concerned pain, he subconsciously traced circles on Kevin's chest.

'' I…There's something that I want to confirm…about…. us and –''

Kevin cut him off, ''If you're worried whether you'll carry, don't fret; boys don't conceive. Your body ain't equipped for it, either."

An indignant blush flooded Ben's face, "You ass! That's _not_ what I was gonna ask!" and after a pause, "But, thanks for the news."

And then, breathing deep, he asked, looking bravely into the velvet brown eyes, "Tell me, does it hurt you when Julie makes out with me?"

Kevin's face went pale.''No. Not _much._" His eyes looked away.

"Now, I want you to be _real_ honest. _I'm_ being honest. It hurts _ME_, when Julie is making out with me. Because I feel guilty."

Kevin could see signs of Ben about to pout, as his green eyes scrunched in grief, "I'm really sorry. I don't know what else to do! It's hard to put aside the horrible feeling when I'm kissing her. I keep thinking it stabs you every time I do that."

"Actually, it _does_ hurt, but only a bit, 'cause I know you're not doing it on purpose. And what about you? Do you feel hurt when I have to kiss the anodite?"

Ben's face hardened and he shrugged, "Before the camping, during our normal days in Bellwood, I was _so_ _used_ to feeling hurt about you two being together, that I don't feel its impact anymore."

It's rare that phrases ever passed through Kevin's tough exterior and touched his heart. But hearing Ben's last sentence, he almost melted.

Kevin didn't say anything in reply. Instead, he reached out to cup the small face in his calloused palms and eased it to his lips. Ben smiled into the kiss; now that they had, he might as well do justice to it, so he let the pink appendage of Kevin's mouth dive into his own.

It was their first kiss in broad daylight.

Their romance had finally broken its vampire-ish schedule!

They broke apart only on the sole reason to do the inevitable:- breathe.

"So, its settled then?", whispered Ben, his forehead against Kevin's, both on the verge of going back into another kiss, and again risking being caught.

"Settle what?" moaned Kevin, his eyes on Ben's effeminate lips, his hands around Ben's effeminate hips.

"That, all the pretending is not taken seriously? That you are not hurt?'', Ben spoke, biting his lips nervously.

"Look, Ben", sighed Kevin, pulling away a little to look into the emerald orbs of concern, "If you're _STILL _not convinced, lemme put it this way; you are not bothered cause you know that I love only you and not Gwen. Once we're out of the camping week, we can get as kinky as we want. Same here. I'm NOT, again, _NOT_ bothered or hurt, that's 'cause,-", he then laughed, "Your kiss said a lot. I don't have to feel scared of loosing you to the Japanese chic."

Ben felt a whole lot relieved.

Even more so, after another powerful but thankfully silent kiss.

"Let's go back before they notice us missing", said Kevin finally, peering at the far spot where the girls were still chatting.

"Notice _you_ missing", corrected Ben.

"Yeah", agreed Kevin. "See ya, later. Or make that, _tonight_", he winked, spiking up Ben's pulse, as the raven walked away just as casually as he had come, back to that tree, resuming the attention he gave to the iPod.

The girls didn't even notice Kevin come or go. Maybe Gwen did, but she was definitely doing a good job of keeping quiet about it.

Ben sighed. "Why the _hell_ is the sun talking _so_ long to set?!"

* * *

Now, the boys could go on pretending without any guilt, at least, a bit of it was relieved if not all, for they _did_ feel a little green with envy, every now and then.

Gwen was starting to cope up too, when _this_ happened:

It was a dark night. Only two more hours to sunrise, and that's when Julie got up. She stretched and yawned, still sleepy, but she got up because wanted to go to the bathroom, which was in the Rust Bucket.

She looked at a Gwen who finally found some sleep. It was a quiet and crisp-sleepy atmosphere. She smiled, as she got up, "Better go quick. It's a lovely…_yaaaaawn_…time to sleep...!" and she got up on her feet, neatly putting her sleeping bag in a position to receive her after she comes back.

The Rust bucket could be seen from where she stood, but to get to it, she would have to walk past the boys' sleeping spot. She would have passed across without a problem, but unfortunately, she simply for no reason decided to look in at the boys.

"I'm sure they're sleeping fine; there's a lovely scent in the air, and it's a -"

Her breath stopped; her smile fell flatly; her dark eyes widened to their limit.

It was a shock, but it was a good thing that both the boys were asleep; and _not_ in 'motion'.

Only, their sleeping bags were askew, and they seemed to be currently lying within a cocoon of their blankets. It was obvious; it was not that they just rolled around in their sleep; it was really sex, at least, all the clothes and the underwear hanging off the bush said so. Not to mention that they were in an embrace while asleep, which made it all the more clear…and shocking.

Julie just stood there, not realizing that her breath caught, and she wasn't breathing; she _couldn't_ breathe. Her face went pale enough to attract a vampire, her stomach pulled in from the gasp that was never let out.

Gwen's senses were remarkable; she was sleeping with her ears open and immediately felt something was wrong. She opened her sleepy green eyes and froze to see the empty sleeping bag.

"What?...", now fully awake, she raised herself on the elbow and rubbed her eyes, "J-J-Julie?", she looked around and yawned, "She must have got off to pee."

For a moment she relaxed, but then suddenly it struck her.

"OH, _SHIT_!"

She swung off her sleeping bag and got up in a flash. Tip-toeing quietly, so that she won't be caught by the Japanese girl whatsoever, she prayed, "I hope I'm not too-", but that's when she saw it; Julie standing frozen, her black eyes fixed on the sleeping gays. "-late", she continued.

"I _am_ too late. Damn you, Kevin." she grit her teeth, her anger bubbling, she wondered what to do.

Then, her mind set, she straightened out. Gwen's eyes glowed pink, as she quietly approached Julie from behind. Her glowing pink hands landed on Julie's shoulder and Gwen turned her around. Before Julie could say anything or faint (as it looked she would), Gwen said out in her eerie anodite voice:-

"You have not seen anything. You did not get up from your bed; you did not come here and you did not see anything. When I count to three, you will fall asleep. One. Two. Three."

Julie's eyes glowed pink once too, then her shocked look dropped, her face got back its colour, but her eyes were hypnotized as she repeated robotically, what Gwen said:-

"I haven't seen anything. I did not get up from my bed; I did not come here and I did not see anything. When you count to three, I will fall asleep. One. Two…Three… - "

Julie's eyes rolled up, and she fell forward in a swoon. She would have fallen on the ground, but Gwen caught her around the waist, and held her, as she breathed a sigh of relieved.

"Phew. That was close."

Gwen would have led the sleeping Julie to her bag, but Julie's sleeveless pink night shirt was too slippery, and her slim legs refused to move and hung as dead weights. So, Gwen used her manna to lift her off the ground and effortlessly carried her to their sleeping spot. Once Gwen had Julie comfortably tucked into her sleeping bag, she turned around. She could see the Rust bucket, and knew that she would have to move the van or hell would repeat again. So, again using her manna, she raised her hands at the van far away, lifted it into the sky, and moved it all the way near the girls' spot, so that they would never have to cross the boys again.

Giving off a weary sigh, she yawned and fell flat into her sleeping bag.

* * *

Next morning.

"Psst, Ben."

"mmmmhhhm.."

"_Ben._"

"urmmmm..hmmm"

"_Tennyson_! Get _UP, _you moron!" hissed Kevin, shaking the brunette's shoulder. But Ben slept on, cuddling further into the raven.

It took ten minutes of cajoling and Kevin managed to get Ben only half awake, but just enough awake to easily dress him like a mannequin, and lay him back into his bag, of course, _after_ a kiss.

Half an hour later, the alarm rang, waking all four of them. Julie was the first to jump to her feet after a crisp, "_GOOOD morning_ !" And Ben would follow, leaving the older male and older female alone.

"Well, hello there! G'morning, wuss!" smirked Kevin, leaning on the dividing bush, greeting Gwen.

Last night's encounter re-blazed her anger as she flared her nostrils.

"Whuz wrong?" Kevin teased further, "Cat gotchyur tongue?!"

That was it. She could not hold it back.

"All _right_, buster. You wanna know what happened?! I'll tell ya what happened! Julie _got up_ in the middle of the night, and she _saw_ you! Yeah! _SAW_ you and your _boy_ friend, snuggled up like a bunch of god forsaken puppies!"

"Whuh?!" Kevin merely raised his brow in amusement, "Really?! What'd she think about it? Did she run off for a bowl of popcorn to watch the '_movie'_?!" Kevin grinned.

It made things worse.

Her eyes looked lethal as she gripped his collar and yanked him close, hissing on his face as she meant every word:-

"Now _look_ here, jerk. You think this is all funny, huh? Well, lemme tell you; I don't care _what_ you do with your _Ben_; _fuck him_ to hell if you want; _tear_ apart his body and _stuff_ it into your mouth; _but_ if you can't keep your _stinking_ _sex-driven fantasy_ outta Julie's face, I _swear_ I'll pick you _sons of a bitch_ up and toss you off to Jupiter, _YOU GOT THAT_ ?!"

"Whoa", Kevin had the audacity to smirk, "And they say_ I _have the rotten mouth."

He looked down at the Tennyson girl who glared at him, their noses almost touching, she panting with anger, he observing her red face. "Look at yourself, Gwen. _You - are - just - jealous_."

"What?!" she hissed, pushing him away roughly, her green eyes running rampant over his calm, even teasing, countenance.

"Yeah. That's right", he said as he straightened his collar, "You're so _full_ of yourself that you can't _stand _seeing others happy. Gimme a break, will ya? No amount of screaming is gonna get me and Ben over each other."

"This _isn't _about you."

"It ain't. It's about _YOU_. You have _no_ one to love; and no one to love you _back. _You are simply unleashing all your frustration on to us. You think you'll be happy when Ben and I break up. That's sadism. But the satisfaction you get will be only momentary."

"But I'm not about THAT! I don't want Julie to - "

"_YOU'RE-_, "he raised his voice to cut her off, and then lowered it, "- just using Julie as an _excuse _to keep us apart. _You_ _are alone_, Gwen. You're inwardly lonely, and you're trying to make others alone as well. Instead of wasting your energy on doing that, try finding out some person who loves you."

Leaving Gwen just standing there dazed at his philosophy, Kevin quietly walked off, but half-way he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Hey, what'd you do after she saw us last night?"

"I..." she stammered, her green eyes on the ground, frowning, half in thoughts, half replying distractedly, "I ..used manna..wiped memory….put her to sleep.."

"Good."

He then turned all the way to look at her.

Seeing the lasting impression he had made on the hard-to-convince Gwen, he felt a little piteous; so he said, "Look. Just so you know; we are trying. We really are. To keep it a secret from her; _only_ for you. But you don't know how it hurts to be kept away when we are under each other's noses! Night is the only time we can be together. I'm not gonna waste time explaining why we are _so_ twisted love sick… 'cause you won't understand. And don't worry, we'll make sure we don't fall kissing in front of you best friend."

Thus assuring , he walked off.

Gwen stood there alone and confused. So many questions bombarded her.

"Was I _really_ jealous of them?"

"Did I _really_ want them apart for my sadistic needs?"

"Why am _I_ so _adamant_ on not letting Julie know, anyway?" But she had an answer to that. She didn't want Julie to feel hurt to see Ben cheat on her; which led Gwen to another question.

"Why am _I_ so concerned about her feelings?"

Finally, poor Gwen reached the most puzzling question of all -

"When did _Kevin_ become a counselor?"

- End of chapter -

* * *

**_OK ! so this is the update that took me two years !_**

**_So what happens next?_**

**_Does Gwen get over the gays?_**

**_Or does she spill the truth to Julie?_**

**_Or does Julie discover the gays again?_**

**_Answer : no, no and...no !_**

**_oh dont worry; mores coming! In the next chapters that is! wink!_**

**_Reviews are welcome!_**


	2. Gwen is wonder struck

_**CHAPTER 2!**_

_**kinda boring i realised to myself, coz this chapters got less bxk, more gwen, and i dont really like gwen a lot...! but this chapter is rather important so, what the heck; occassionally, we all like to love te ppl we hate!**_

DISCLAMIER : I don't own Ben Ten Alien Force or its characters!

_**Ok: now on to the story...!  
**_

* * *

**Camping 2 : The Truths Revealed(the sequel)**

Chapter two : Gwen is wonder struck

That day, Gwen was completely pensive; with her head in the clouds, thinking deep about Kevin's philosophy of her sadistic attempt of trying to rip Ben and Kevin apart.

"You have _no_ one to love; and no one to love you _back_", Kevin had said, and his words reverberated in her head like Echo-Echo's Sonic Doom. She felt the weight and dept of the wise words, and immediately a pang of self-pity warmed her from top to toe.

Julie noticed her best friend to be unusually quiet that day, with a grave thoughtful expression spread across her pretty face and green eyes. When it was around afternoon, and after they all had their camping-lunch, Julie approached Gwen, who sat in the lake wearing her blue bikini, waist high in the water, her arms resting on the bank.

"Gwen?" Julie whispered, slipping in to the water beside her, not quite caring that she had thereby soaked her cute little tube-top and jeans shorts.

Gwen turned to her, as if she hadn't noticed the Asian slip in beside her. "Hey, Julie. Whats up?"

"That was what I was coming to ask _you_!" Julie smiled, concern rippled in her brown eyes, "You seem really serious today? Aren't you having fun camping?"

Gwen smiled good naturedly at the horizon; a smile which hid the aura of sadness enveloping her heart, "Yeah, I'm having fun,...no I'm not serious or anything. Who told you that?"

Julie looked at her bluntly, "I'm not a fool to be blind at the way you look right now!"

Gwen turned to her, green eyes fastened on to the brown pair, "Well,..." she sighed, "I was just thinking about Kevin and me."

"Oh...!" Julie's smile widened, "Is _that_ why you're being so serious? You want to _marry_ him?!"

"Gyaah!" Gwen visibly gawked at the idea, her face sporting the most stupid look ever to be found on someone as intelligent as her. She almost choked on her own saliva!

"Hell, no!" she snapped, "Urgh!"

In a split second, an image formed in her head; one of Kevin in a tuxedo, going down on one knee afore Ben, who gasped when the raven offered a diamond ring enclosed in a blue velvet box, and spoke in a prince's voice, _Will you marry me, babe?_

Gwen gawked again.

"What are you thinking of NOW? Something gross, by the way your face goes, I presume?" Julie grinned. Gwen shook her head as if to release water in her ears, "Yeah...you got _that _right."

Julie went into a burst of sweet laughter, and Gwen could not help but want to join her. When the laughter finally subsided, Julie sighed, "You know, you're my best friend; and best friends tell each other stuff that bothers them. So, if there's anything you want to get off your chest, I'll be glad to share it!"

Gwen's lips parted a bit in awe, as she stammered, "Sure", and hearing thus, the cheerful Asian chirped, "How about some volleyball in the water?!"

"Sounds great!" Gwen spoke, and watched the soaked raven gracefully slip out of the lake and run off to the Rust Bucket. As Gwen continued gazing at the horizon which was what she had been doing before Julie came over to talk, she realised that maybe she should inform Julie about her break-up with Kevin; only about the break-up, not the part where he attached himself to Ben. Then maybe she would be released from this grief that fogged her insides. Slowly maybe, Gwen might add that Ben was gay...

The anodite's thoughts scattered as Julie reappeared with the bright, yellow-and-blue ball, and a great, big smile.

* * *

Evening that same day.

Kevin gazed at the anodite who sat alone on a boulder on the bank of the lake. Julie had gone to the Rust Bucket for the loo, leaving Gwen alone, hugging her knees, eyes on the horizon, obviously deep in thought.

Frowning in thought himself, he muttered, "Maybe her moodiness has got to do something with what I told her today in the morning..."

"What did you tell her in the morning?" came Ben's voice. Turning, Kevin saw the brunette with two sodas in his hands. Offering one to his best-buddy, Ben quirked an eyebrow at the melancholic scene of Gwen sitting alone on the boulder. He repeated his question and added a "Well?" to emphasise.

Kevin spoke, or rather pouted, as he stared down at the can in his hand, "Some harsh stuff. She was really getting on my nerves for a bit. You see, last night, Julie caught us sleeping together when she was on her way to the Rust Bucket to pee. Thankfully, Gwen woke up too, and wiped out her memory of that scene, and put her back to sleep. Today morning, she got all bitchy at me, and I slammed at her what I thought of her attitude against me and you. And now I sorta feel like I had said too much to her."

"Julie almost _found out_?!" Ben squeaked, at which Kevin jumped and hissed, "She'ill find out NOW if you don't quit shrieking!"

Ben looked concerned at his cousin. Kevin noticed the look on his face and said, "She'll snap out of it soon, Tennyson! I guess I finally knocked some sense into her!"

Ben shrugged, "I don't like Gwen being hurt though. Hope she recovers from it sooner or later!"

* * *

That night...

Gwen stared up at the stars, not quite counting them but not ignoring them either. Possibly, the thoughts that had been bothering her had left her when Julie spent time with her. It was purposeful aim; Julie spent the whole day cheering Gwen out of her moody thoughts. And now, as Gwen lay in her sleeping bag staring up at the bluish black night sky, the sour thoughts attacked her again. Frowning a little, she sighed. She remembered more words that Kevin had spoken to her:

_…You_ _are alone__, Gwen. You're inwardly lonely_…

…_try finding out some person who loves you…_

"Gwen? You're not asleep?" came a soft voice, startling Gwen out of her reverie.

"Julie! You weren't sleeping either?"

"No. Admittedly, I'm not really all that sleepy!"

"Me neither."

There was a pause, the silence was buzzing irritably in their ears, till Julie broke it, "Gwen…if you're still bothered about stuff, then I really want to know more about it; maybe I can help you overcome it!"

Gwen's green eyes betrayed her amusement in Julie's curiosity. Nonetheless, Gwen gave out a sigh and said, "Well, alright, but don't blame me if you get bored!"

"Never!" smiled the Asian, peering intently at the anodite who continued, "Well, um…Kevin and I, we're SO not getting along. We broke up a few weeks ago."

Julie's eyes went wide, "But, you guys were all - "

"Yea, we guys were all _lovey-dovey_ in your presence, because we didn't want it to be obvious that's all. Kevin is a nice guy, sure; but we don't actually have the identical principles of anything at all. Besides, he's…not my type." Her face went a little red when she imagined Kevin with his tongue buried in Ben's mouth.

"Oh…"

"Breaking up with him is not my problem. Its just that I feel kinda horrible. Im all alone now, I feel like no one wants me anymore. I'm just an intelligent, nerdy, data girl; always smart and clever, yet no one really likes me… I guess it must be my personality. Is my personality flawed?"

"I don't think so", answered Julie, her face serious, "I suppose you have the makings of a special person, always wanting to help others, but also prove you worth."

"Really?" she smiled taking it as a joke, "What sort of a person is that?!"

Julie smiled, "I mean it, Gwen; you _are_ special."

Gwen blinked at her, "Thanks…!"

"And its not like my relationship is a dream-like paradise!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "You mean, you and Ben…?"

The Asian nodded, "Ben is cute; he is very determined, and stupid at times; he is fun and grave at times; he's a great friend, yes…but there's no spark between us. I tried my best to try and work something magical between us during this camping atmosphere, but somehow, our feelings are not romantically connected. Ben is not my lover type, I guess. That leaves us both hanging on the edge of a cliff, huh?!"

"True", Gwen mused, and Julie added, "So we all get along like friends, and not as couples."

There was silence again, which Gwen interrupted, "A person once told me that I should try and find someone who loves me. Maybe I should stop trying to like people, and let them like me first?"

"Maybe you should", Julie nodded.

Gwen chuckled out of the blue, "You're _always_ agreeing to me, Julie! Don't you disagree _anything_ at all!?"

Julie raised both her eyebrows, "How can I disagree with anything you say, if there is nothing to be disagreed?"

Gwen smiled in reply, and Julie returned it. They lay like that for a while, in their respective sleeping bags, lying on their sides, facing each other. Gwen could smell that oddly alluring scent of peaches that always surrounded Julie at close quarters. Maybe it's some shower gel she uses, that makes her skin glow as it does, and smell as it does; or maybe it's just her Japanese origins.

Gwen gave out a relieved sigh, "You know, after talking to you about all this, I feel a whole lot better!" and then her face went a little glum, "But that still does not give me options on how to get rid of this rotten loneliness…I really need to find someone who loves me beyond my intellect or looks. And I have been wrong many times with my choices; like Kevin, and Mike. I wonder if I'll _ever _find anyone who will love me like I want to be loved."

Julie gazed at her, "Maybe you are not opening your eyes enough…? Maybe the person is just round the corner…or closer than you think?"

Julie was only giving suggestions in innocence. But Gwen, she saw something; she gazed into the brown eyes and saw something.

_She finally opened her eyes enough…_

* * *

The next morning.

Kevin stretched as he sat up. Yawning like a bear, he looked about himself, and saw that he had beat the alarm clock successfully again. Calmly fishing the strewn clothes, he made himself and Ben presentable in fifteen minutes, and lay back into his sleeping bag.

After half an hour, the alarm rang off, waking them all.

Ben and Julie, as usual, walked together to the Rust Bucket, talking and laughing, to brush their teeth and for toilet purposes. This left Kevin standing preparedly at the dividing bush wall for an anodite who would soon grimace at him in disgust.

Imagine Kevin's surprise, when a pleasant faced Gwen greeted him with a sleepy "G'morning, Kevin." The raven watched in awe as she stretched and yawned, taking a deep breath of the fresh morning.

Kevin could not believe his eyes; Gwen was actually smiling!

"What?" asked Gwen calmly, her green eyes sparkling lively and cheerful. Kevin gaped a little, "You're not mad at me? No grimaces? No sticking out tongue? No dirty remarks? No lectures reminding me how gross Ben and I are?"

"Nope. Just a good morning to my dearest ex-boyfriend", she beamed sleepily, and added, "So what's new?"

Kevin blinked awkwardly at her, and pointed out, "Your hair's a worse mess than usual."

Gwen looked up, as if she could see her whole head, and chuckled as she ran her fingers through her tousled red hair, smiling, "Thanks for notifying!"

Kevin was absolutely out of words now. "Did you hit you head somewhere? Or are you running a fever?" he even put out his hand and pressed the back of his calloused palm to Gwen's pale forehead.

"I'm absolutely fine, Kevin! In fact, I'm feeling _great_!" she brushed away the heavy palm.

"Woah, its freaky how you have changed in a matter of hours!"

"Change is a good thing, right?" and to Kevin's surprise, she _blushed _, "We all change into what we really are, eventually."

"Ok, _now _you're not making any sense. You're acting cocky, and talking cocky. We need to take you to the doctor!"

Gwen laughed the comment off, and waved to him as she walked away, but she suddenly paused, and turned around. Walking back to Kevin, she smiled again, and before Kevin could recoil in surprise, she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on his left cheek. Pulling back, she spoke in a whisper into his ear, "That's for the amazing advise you gave me last morning."

Kevin stammered, "S-s-sure..uh…" in confusion of the gesture from the person who till yesterday had searched for means to put him in the grave for sleeping with her cousin!

He watched, rather silenced, as Gwen calmly made her way to the Rust Bucket.

Kevin's memory was something not many knew to be extraordinary. And using the same, he blinked to himself, "Thats odd; Gwen smelt of…peaches… ?"

End Of Chapter

* * *

**_sigh another chapter posted! :)_**

**_ mores coming! In the next chapters!_**

**_Reviews are welcome!_**


	3. Lets spill it!

**_Ok, this is the last chapter. :)_**

**_disclaimer: i do not own ben ten alien force or its affiliated characters_**

* * *

_**Camping 2 : The Truths Revealed(the sequel)**_

Chapter Three : Lets spill it

"She _what_?!", Ben spat.

"Yeah, you heard right; she kissed me on the cheek", Kevin sighed.

Kevin managed to get Ben alone after breakfast, while the girls spent time on the two hammocks they put up for themselves.

"Are you serious?!" Ben hissed, as he looked over his shoulders to make sure the two girls didn't notice his conversation. He and Kevin were stuck with the dishes for today.

"Yeah, I am!" Kevin answered calmly, washing a plate.

"Until yesterday she wanted to kill you; then for one whole day she goes mute; and now she has _kissed _YOU on the cheek?!"

Kevin sighed deeply in reply, "I'm just as freaked as you are."

Ben stopped wiping the dishes Kevin passed him, as mumbled, "Maybe she's finally adjusting to our love affair?"

"Could be. Or maybe it's just her defensive mechanism to play it cool."

They went back to washing dishes again. Since there were only four of them, the dishes weren't so many and their job was over in a snap. And now, the boys sat under a tree; Ben held a comic book in his hand, while Kevin had his iPod, just in case Julie caught up to them in surprise.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Ben smiled at Kevin, "We don't have an angry Gwen on our heads anymore!"

Kevin cocked his head, scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah, but we still have to watch out for Julie!"

"That's ok; 'cause she's almost _always_ spending time with Gwen on girly things - ", and to prove his point, he pulled Kevin to his side and pointed at the girls; who were exchanging giggles and laughs over fashion magazines they bought from home.

"Well, aint that dandy..." Kevin grinned, his face deadly close to Ben, the proximity gained when he had pulled Kevin against him.

Ben turned a little, to see that Kevin was gazing at his lips. With a smile, he let himself be kissed, deeply. Their daylight romance was now less restricted provided they stayed away from Julie's view; and they could live with that for now.

As Ben gripped the raven hair in an attempt to keep his moans silent, Kevin dissolved into Ben's mouth.

_God, I love this kid!_

* * *

The next night.

"Y'know, Tennyson... Maybe what we're doing here is wrong..." Kevin mumbled. The two had just finished their round of sex, and now lay calm; Kevin staring up at the stars, while Ben lay beside him, hugging his bare, muscular chest. When Kevin spoke what he did, Ben panicked, greatly.

"Are you saying you want to _break up_ with me?!" he mewed with teary eyes.

Kevin grunted, "Idiot", gave out a sigh, and then snapped, "The day I do that, will be the day I die!"

The brunette smiled relief, cuddling closer to the radiating heat of Kevin's unclothed body.

"What I meant was; I think It's wrong for you to cheat Julie like this."

Ben looked up at him with wide green eyes, "What are you implying?"

"I think you should tell her, about us. I mean, it's gotta come out one day or the other! So it's best if we tell her when there's no one else but the four of us; in case she doesn't take the news well."

Pondering, Ben traced stray circles on the pale skin, "Yeah, you're right. Since Gwen is being all 'ok' with it, maybe we CAN tell Julie. AND it will save us the trouble of always dodging her when we make out."

Nodding, Kevin sighed, "Hopefully, let's do it tomorrow", and turning over towards his younger counterpart, he planted a kiss upon the brunette head, which snugly pressed against him.

Ben smiled, "And hopefully, things might go well."

* * *

The next day.

This was really hard for Ben and Kevin. It was already afternoon by the time they had mustered up the courage to break the news to Julie.

The two stood side by side, looking at the girls who sat talking in earnest by the lake.

"Um, Julie? Could you come over for a minute?", called out Ben, his voice betrayed a little nervousness. Julie and Gwen turned to behold the boys looking at them in the awkward manner. Sharing glances with each other, the two got up and walked towards the brunette and raven.

Kevin was a few steps behind Ben, because this was between Ben and Julie. Gwen stayed a few steps behind Julie, because she seemed to guess what Ben was about to tell her, but the redhead did nothing to stop him.

"Uh, Julie; there's something important I need to tell you..." Ben spoke in a strained and embarrassed voice. And before he could continue, Julie stopped him saying, "No, um, before you say anything; I need to tell YOU something important!"

Ben recoiled a little, "Uh, OK?"

Taking a deep breath she spoke , "We need to break up, Ben."

Kevin raised an eyebrow in surprise, _Ok, didn't see THAT coming..._

Ben looked at Julie, stupid and lost.

_That was what I was gonna tell HER!_ he thought.

"Uh, why?" he asked awkwardly. Inwardly he was pleased, because if she wanted to break up with him, it made the process easier for him to tell her his side of the news. But he just needed to know why Julie had the thought all of a sudden.

"Well...I'm sorry Ben, but I found someone else. You're a great guy, but it admittedly it never worked out between us! We can stay as good friends, but I don't think there's any point in us trying to keep a romantic relationship!" she spoke in soft gentle tones as she always does.

Ben blinked at her stupidly. "Oh."

Kevin was feeling a smug and satisfied. _This is gonna go well. Anyway, she can't really say anything worse than what Ben has to say, "I'm in love with my best friend."_

Ben scratched the back of his head, "Uh, don't consider me nosy but, since when did you find...?"

"A few days ago", she smiled apologetically.

Kevin frowned a little. _Wait a minute..._

Then it struck Ben too. "Uh, wait, did you just say 'a few days ago'?!"

"Yeah, that's what I said", she agreed calmly.

"But, how is that possible? I mean, it's been several days since we started camping; and its only been four of us together! Where did you find time for someone else?!"

Julie looked at him as if she couldn't believe how naive he was.

Ben confusedly continued, "I mean, it was just me, Kevin, you and G..." and then his face stalled.

Kevin's head went _Boink!_.

Ben stared at Julie, who smiled slowly, a red blush glowing on her fair face. Stepping backwards till her stood side-by-side with Gwen, she spoke holding hands with the redhead, "Yeah, _Gwen_. I'm in love with my best friend."

_Holy shit_, thought Kevin_, I guess I was wrong when I thought she wouldn't say that!_

Ben gaped and gaped. "_Gwen_ and _Julie_?! _Together_?!" his eyes went so wide that they could almost pop out of their sockets.

"Don't look at me like that, Ben! It might be disgusting to you, but this is serious to me!" the Asian whimpered, her fingers tightening on to Gwen's.

Kevin's brown eyes were melding with the green eyes of Gwen, who smirked in such a Levin fashion that the Levin himself almost choked.

Ben gave out a deep sigh. It was a sudden shock to him; maybe he was so occupied with his own affair with Kevin, that he was too blind to see this coming.

"Uh..." he looked at his cousin for help, who awarded him with the same smirk.

Julie looked very much uncomfortable, and finally after saying nothing for a long time, Gwen spoke, to Julie, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Julie. It's not like you have to be embarrassed to confess you're gay, _to_ a bunch of gays."

Julie looked at her in surprise, "What?!" and her best friend looked pointedly at the boys, "Ask them." Julie turned to the two boys who blinked back at her.

"Which comes to the important thing I was about to say to you", Ben said, feeling a little dumb, "I wanted to break up with you too, not 'cause you're horrible or anything, but 'cause, I had been craving for someone else", and he looked over his shoulder, and in cue, Kevin stepped forward, not even in the least embarrassed, in fact he looked as he always did, calm and blank with a bit of his roguish charm thrown in for good measure.

Julie's face widened exactly the way Ben's had when he learnt about her and her best friend.

All in all, each pair looked like the mirror-image gender-opposites of the other!

"What..._Ben_ and _Kevin_?! _Together_?!" and she turned to her new lover, "And you knew about this?!"

Gwen sighed, running her free hand through her hair, and spoke, "I'm sorry Julie, it's not like I chose to find out! I caught them in the act by mistake, and ever since I struggled to keep it a secret from you, so that you don't feel hurt knowing that Ben was cheating on you."

Julie looked warmly at her, "Aw, really?" to which she nodded, "I struggled a lot considering how horny those two are..." giving them a glare, she paused. Then all of a sudden, she smiled, at Kevin, though she addressed her words to Julie, "But I realised I was just being a nuisance to the true love they have for each other. And all thanks to some brilliant advice that Kevin gave me, I finally opened my eyes and saw what was the _real_ reason behind me being so repellent to them..." and turning back to Julie, "It was because I wanted to protect YOUR feelings, which led me to the conclusion that I loved you."

Julie smiled, holding back the great urge to kiss her.

Kevin and Ben finally deciphered why Gwen had been so thoughtful one day, and then so happy since.

"But of course, I couldn't have done it without their irritable selves, so thank you, guys", Gwen smiled rather boyishly at her cousin and ex-boyfriend, whilst enjoying the effect on their faces.

"You're whole-heartedly welcome", answered Kevin, because Ben was too busy digesting the facts, to speak.

Julie spoke, "So you guys have been together since when?"

"Uh, since maybe the third day we started camping?" answered Ben, finally finding his voice.

Julie cocked a smart smile, "So that explains the nail-marks on your arms? Which you 'accidentally' caught from 'thorny bushes'?"

Ben smiled sheepishly, at which Kevin spoke, "I told him to cut his nails, but would he listen? Oh, no he wouldn't!", and Julie laughed as a reply.

There was a few moments of silence, as the news sank in.

"Wow, isn't this all weird and comfy?" Julie sighed looking around. She too had expected an angry outburst from Ben when she decided to tell him the truth. Lucky for both sides that it turned out rather...well.

"So we're all cool?" asked Kevin, looking around at them.

"Yeah", "Yup", "Yes!" came the three answers, and Kevin continued, "So, all's well that ends well. And now we can spend time here, camping plus romancing, without any hiding or dodging from each other right?"

"Right!" came their unanimous reply.

All four of them beamed happily.

Today was indeed a great day!

* * *

One could say that this was a happy ending.

Since that afternoon, the guys could hang out in private, so could the girls. They could lie in the lake together, kissing or doing whatever they liked without being stared at. They could share hammocks, lie in the sun, lay on the beach chairs...anything. No more was there any tiptoeing and avoiding other eyes, no more waking up early for Kevin to fix Ben's clothes. It was almost like a dream come true, their camping had become a romantic honeymoon-like event!

* * *

A few nights later:

"Kinda quiet isn't it?" whispered Julie in the dark, to which Gwen answered, "All the better, right?"

Julie smiled, though it was dark she could _see_ Gwen in the bluish white moonlight, and she could _feel_ the warm hand sliding up her arm, as the redhead slowly lowered her head upon the Asian's; Gwen's full lips locking on Julie's small rosebud pair. As their kiss deepened, Gwen raised herself off from beside Julie, and on all fours, hovered over the younger female. Once rendered breathless, they broke the kiss, Julie griping on to Gwen's silk nightshirt when the redhead lowered her lips to the slender neck. Her long red hair fell everywhere, and Julie liked it against her skin and cherished the silky feeling against her cheek.

By the time Gwen had reached Julie's collarbones with her tongue, her green eyes shot open.

Slowly she raised her head a little and turned her eyes towards the bush wall that separated the boys from them.

Just as she had suspected the presence by her manna, there were two pairs of eyes peering at them through the bush!

Julie, feeling the loss of contact she was enjoying, opened her eyes too. Following Gwen's line of sight, she caught the pair of eyes peeping at them.

"Eek!" Julie squeaked, her face going red, she tried to hide her skimpily-dressed self, but Gwen held her down, not moving from her position. Gwen glared in a deadly manner, her hair falling in strands on her own face, at the brown and green eyes that had been peering but suddenly retreated when found caught peeping!

Gwen growled under her breath, as she got up to her feet, Julie following with embarrassed eyes. Walking over to the bush wall, she easily caught Ben and Kevin crouching on their side of the partition, sneaking a peek at the girls!

Gwen stared down at them from her towering height considering that they were sitting and she was standing; a terror in her light-blue night shirt and shorts.

"Explain yourselves", she growled at them, it was easily understood that she was very pissed at being interrupted.

Kevin grinned sheepishly, "We were just curious!" and Ben nodded heartily in agreement.

"So, when I want _you_ guys to stop making out, you two fuck right in front of my face; and now _I_ want some privacy and you guys are _CURIOUS_?!" Gwen was near to exploding, she would have lashed at them, but Julie held her back, "Come now, Gwen; it's only natural they would be curious! Forgive them, please! For_ me_?"

Gwen gave in, and stopped wanting to tear down on them. Her nostrils flared at the two who went "Phew!"

"You guys better not forget I'm an anodite and I can sense your presence!"

"Threat taken!" Kevin answered, saluting.

"Good. And Kevin, you better stay outta _our_ asses, and get into _Ben's_!" and so said, she turned, pulling Julie with her, whilst the two guys stared.

"You know, I was just thinking that!" Kevin grinned at Ben, who stretched out, as if to entice Kevin further.

And the rest...is history.

(Of course, for the next nights on, Gwen put on an energy force field around the girls' sleeping spot, that made herself and Julie invisible, in case the boys wanted another peek at them!)

* * *

After two weeks of camping...

Grandpa Max was busy cleaning his weapons from the Plumbers Base, when he heard the familiar purr of the engine of his beloved Rust Bucket.

He turned to bestow happily, his vehicle, which stopped in the garage. The door of the RV opened, and out sprung four healthy teenagers, beautifully tanned and happy.

"_Grandpaaaaa!_" squealed Ben and Gwen as they ran to him. Max laughed heartily as he encased them in a bear hug.

"Oh, its so good to see my heroes again!" he observed them. Both the Tennyson teens were glowing in joy to see him. "I see, the camping has done you all a world of good! Look at how healthy you four are! I guess a break like this was well-needed!"

"Yeah! This camp really solved _everything_!", sighed Ben.

"Ahoy, Max!" greeted Kevin, and he and Julie walked up to them.

"Ah, welcome back to the hectic life of saving the world, Kevin!" Max grinned, at which Kevin smiled back. Max thumped him on the back, "I guess some of the weapons here, missed you! Have a look at them for me will ya? I can't get why they don't work!" Kevin nodded and walked to the guns, and such, strewn on the floor.

"Hello, Julie! I guess you had fun?" Max addressed the Asian, who smiled, "Very!"

Then he remembered, "Helen was in charge of looking after Ship today. She's in the Mess Hall now; how about you go meet her?"

At the mention of Ship, she brightened further, "Yes! Thanks!"

Finally turning to his two grandchildren, "So, in the mood for resuming your _old_ life?"

"With a _new_ start!", answered the cousins in unison.

**~ The END ~ **

* * *

**_so thats over! if tht was a crappy ending pls dont kill me! :3_****  
****_glad to write this!_**

**kevinxben for life!**


End file.
